A fallen Tear
by A-Heart-Of-Gold
Summary: This is 5 months after RotS and Anakin turns good against evil and tries to find a heart broken Padme, could he win her love back?


PLEASE READ: Authors Note:

Ok first Sorry for never updating anything I have been writing High School is more time consuming than the TV programs make out!

Second thank you to irish8888 (by the way love the profile picture its epic!) finally made me decide to update some things as irish8888 added this story to story alerts so now I promise to get my act together.

Third this is just a (small) rewrite, next chapters WILL be better as my wring style and everything about me has changed.

Fifth… no… Forth I stated up a blog web link: .com I update this regularly with poems, photos, pictures and passing thoughts… and soon music covers and my own song that I have recorded!

Fifth keep looking I will update/ upload stories ect soon!

**Anakin**

I love her.

I really do but she doesn't love me.

What I did was outrageous and I wish I could turn back the clock but I can't and it was all for nothing she's dead and there is nothing I can do.

Padmé is gone and nothing I will do or say to the emperor will convince him to save her.

It's been five months and nothing!

I need to find someone with answers. I need to travel to Naboo and find her family.

Sola, Obi-Wan I'll do what I should have done and put things right and the emperor will not stop me.

I can feel her pain calling out for me that must mean she is still alive or maybe it's the emperor playing tricks with me.

Its midnight and he's sleeping, I haven't been, I have been too worried how could I sleep when she could be alive wondering if I am.

I slipped in to his room and found him sleeping, talking my lightsaber and putting it to his neck he woke up with a jolt nearly bringing the lightsaber to cut his neck.

"Anakin? What are you doing?" he questioned

"Doing something I should have done, you kept me form my wife and children"

As I ripped through his neck how could I have not done that sooner I need to find Padmé and fast every moment is to much for me.

As I got in to the star fighter and lifted off I kept thinking of the day when Padmé stopped loving me.

"_Liar!" I screamed and as my hand went to her neck "You're with him! You brought him to kill me!" as she screamed and fell to her feet._

"_And now you have killed her, the one person who you thought about and loved every moment since you met her and you killed her and no amount of power will ever bring her back"_

"_And now you will die" I yelled and grabbed my lightsaber and started the battle that should have killed me because I deserved it!_

"She must still be alive, Even though I knew I must have killed her" I looked down at the control panel and thinking of what I had done to Obi-Wan.

**Padmé**

Why did he leave me? He said he would always be there with me but it doesn't matter anymore, I have no life to speak of.

I have to take care of my fatherless children and for nothing.

Luke and Leia are the only reason I am holding on for life because they are my precious gems.

I spend most of my time now hear by the beach feeling the sun and hot breeze. Swimming is the only time when I am not crying.

I feel sort of sorry for Sola and Obi-Wan because they have to take care of me and it doesn't help that I am not eating but that's how it goes, but I never really want to die just encase he comes.

Sola tries to comfort me mainly because of mum and dad telling her to.

I always know when she is around because she has a sense of kindness and she placed her hand on my shoulder and if by magic I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Obi-Wan is hear and he wants to speak to you"

"I know and he always dose" I looked over my shoulder and saw her gin the size of one of Naboo's moons "What about?"

"Anakin"

As fast a s a speeding blaster I ran towards the house to where me and Anakin had gotten married and Obi-Wan was there. He was holding the HoloNet.

"He's been sighted near Tatooine, he was asking for you"

"But according to the Emperor he wasn't aloud to look for me"

"He said to locals around there that he killed the emperor" I looked at him like he had two heads "You should stay here. If there is a place you'll be, it's here!"

I nodded in response and walked to the children's bedroom and I picked up Luke.

"He's coming a you'll meat your daddy!"

**Anakin**

I've looked all around Tatooine and Corusant I'm going to Naboo and try to find her!

A few hours laterI landed on Naboo to start searching I have no idea why I looked in Tatooine I only asked around there when I was in Bars and asking pilots whether they had seen her, I mainly went back there to see my mothers tomb when ever I need advice she always gives it to me and in more ways than others.

I'll check her parents house then go to the lake and how I miss there all of the water and after years of city smog and gasses it was the best time also because I was with the woman I love.

**Padmé**

Sola told me to relax and go out to the lake and have a swim but I don't feel like it any more, I know he is out there but what am I supposed to do?

I spend all of my time with Luke and Leia even they are only five months old which is the usual time I'm away form Anakin but I just cant take it any more!

**Sola**

Padmé needs help. Me and Obi-Wan can only do so much stuff to help her but eventually she will probably be on her own it's a cruel thing to say about your sister butt its just to hard for every one can cope with her moaning she has never been like this.

The thing is she always says that the kids are the only thing worth living for but I have to take care of them and I have a husband and children of my own leaving them with Quinton but he knows me and Padmé and he would do any thing for us two.

I normally talk to Obi-Wan about this sort of stuff but it's hard to talk to him at the moment constantly checking the HoloNet every ten seconds to see if Anakin had been spotted anywhere else.

And some how when ever I think of him he always comes in the doors with the biggest grin on his face.

"He is in Naboo everybody saw him going down main street and it was to easy to know where he'd been and where he's coming!"

With that I no longer wanted to baby sit for my sister and her children I ran down to the lake but she was gone!

**Obi-Wan**

I would do anything for Padmé and Anakin but when I knew he wouldn't want me hear he needs to talk things over with Padmé and get to know the children I know if I tell Padmé that I'm going she will try to stop me but I need to know how thing pan out so I'm packing my things and leaving a note that reads:

_Padmé,_

_Sort things out with Anakin first I'll be back in a week if you need me you know where I am!_

_Obi-Wan_

I'll go before Sola and Padmé come back, I do hope every thing works out for them, they are made for each other!

Review ect. Anything at all is good comments I love the comments at the moment thank you for reviewing and reading!


End file.
